AIM with the cullensss pretty funny
by twilight lover kaylia
Summary: umm just a funny story about edward,bella,emmet,jasper,and alice talkin on aim ...
1. Chapter 1

Sissypants= bella Protectordude= edward painface=jasper bubblygirl=alice prettyface=rosalie hothead=emmet

Sissypants logs on

sissypants:is anyone there?

Protectordude logs on

Protectordude:hey bella, you sound mad.

Sissypants: i am mad, but how can I sound mad on AIM?

Protectordude: don't get all up in my grill yo....smack down!

Sissypants: what did you just say?

Protectordude: i said SMACK DOWN! What r u deaf?

painface logs on

painface:hey, what's up?

Sissypants: why is he on with us?

Protectordude: yeah, jasper, why don't u just go!

painface: fine, be that way, buttface, I don't want to be on here with u dorks anyways! (jasper yells: "Mommy, they're being mean to me!")

Protectordude: I got 2 go, jasper just told on me!

Sissypants: what ever, but you didn't even ask me why I was mad.

Protectordude: why r u mad?

Sissypants: because I have a pimple!

Protectordude: So?

Sissypants: ohh myy GODDD i have a PIMPLEEE do u know this meanss GODDDDDD

protectordude: ummm SOOOOOOOOOO i have one tooo and it's a honker ...it looks like a new head growwin on the side

sissypants:welll sooo whatt i mean i'm a girl andd .........HAHAHA u have a giant pimpleee ..yaa pimple face

protectordude: well ummm u know what ummm i mean GODDD pssshhh i'm leavin thennnn

sissypants: (sings) yourr leavinnn never coming back again

protectordude: u had sugar ?didn't u ?

sissypants: mabeyyyyyyy :) okeyy yeaa a littleee

protectordude: umm yea okey ...only a little ?

sissypants: okey a lotttt =)

protectordude:okey i have to goooo ..cuzz if i don't mom's gonna bash my head againist the piano

sissypants:okeyy byyy.........don't hurt your self noww

protectordude:i won't

protectorpants logged off

sissypants logged off

(next day )

**Sissypants logges on **

**protectordude logges on **

**hothead logges on **

**bubblygirl logges on**

sissypants: hey everyone what up

hothead:everythings good i guess .....soooo how that pimple of urs doing lol

sissypants: **_EDDWARDD CULLEN _**!!!!!!!!! uu TOLDDDDDD himmmm ???? :0

protectordude: godddd emmet ur such a loud mouth goddd can't say anything around u

hothead: lolzz well umm guess i'm gonna go before i get in more trouble

**hothead logges off**

sissypants: why did u tell emmet about the pimple

protectordude well umm it just kinnda sliped otu while i wa talking to him last night ..... :( srry

bubblygirl: edward and bella how nice it is to see u guys here ....somthign wroung bella

**sissypants logges off **

**protectordude logges off **

bubblygirl:well jst leave me like that thennn

bubblygirl : i still have jasper to talk to hi jasper

painface: umm gtg bye

**painface logges off **

bubblygirl :well fine then

**bubblygirl logges off **

**(**hii guyss i;'m kinnda new here and this is my first and most injoyable for em soo far soo plzz comment and tell me what u thinck don't be afraid to say what u really thinck it woudl really help ,me become a better writer ..well thnx for taking the time to read ym story bye)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

bells pov

I roll over ."edward" i exclaim u know ur nto supose to be here if charlie finds u we're both dead u know he hates u  
i know i know ijust havn't been able to see you in soo long i'm dieing  
i know but with  
iff shhhhh be quiet and he won't here us now will he  
okey but u better make sure u can get out fast if he comes in here  
i will godd u know i'm a vampire for god saces  
okey okey .  
have u told him about us being ingaged yet  
shhh keep it down ...and umm nooo ..i'm sorry i just don't have the gutts  
well when r u gonna tell him bella i mean how r we ever gonna get married and anything like that if u don't tell him !  
i know okey i'm sorry i just can't ..he hates u already i mean what if he really.......wait what was that ?  
nothing just when r u gonna tell him  
shhhh god i hered somthing  
no u didn't ur just trying to get out of explaining  
no i'm not shut upppp shhhhh he's coming i thinck  
no he;s not we're okey  
charlieee ....umm hi  
what is he doing here i told u i never wnat to see him in this house again didn't i  
um yes but he just ...we where just ...nohtign happened  
well yea nohthign happened cuzz i walked in  
dadddd  
both of u down staires right now (now there down staires)  
get off his lap right now  
we didn't move now charlie screams we didn't move an inch charlie stands up and hovers over me and edward  
get off his lap now or soo help me i will  
fine god dad  
now i told u and him thta if i ever see u guys together again i was gonna shot him didn't i  
yess but dad we didn't do anything  
well ur not aloud to have ihm in this house angain  
i chuckled ..just becuz u tells us not to be in this house together u thinck ur gonna keep us apart from each other  
really charlie i mean she's 18 which is a legale adult u can't tell her what to do anymore  
well she's under my roof which means my rules  
dad i'm not staying away from edward u can't make me  
edward if u know what's good for u .u will stay away from her  
i'm not gonna stay away from my feoncay  
what feoncay !  
edward u just told him we we're ingaged  
opps  
charlie got up and walked to the closet i know what he was going for  
dad i scream nooo don't plzz  
dad he opened up the closet and started searching for his gun and bullets  
dadddd plzz don't plzz don't hurt him  
edward wispers to me ..i won't let him hurt u  
it's not me i'm worried about it's u  
dad put the gun away pllzz  
god danm i can't find it ur lucky or ur head owuydl be gone rigth now  
edward did somthing i woudl never thought he woudl ever do he attacked me dad and wrested him ot the ground  
noooo dad edwrad stoppp i screamed stop nowww plzz don't hurt each other pllzzz edward .....dad plzz stop STOPPPPPPP  
i scream the tear start to run heavly down my face now  
dadddd edwrad plzz stop o  
they don't dispit my hard attemped it doesn't make a dent in the fight like i wasn't even there  
u guys are gonna hurt each other stopppp plzz  
i whisper now knowing it's not gonna stop them theyy rool around the floor whiel i sitt there crying on the floor and nothign i do can help  
plzz stop i whisper again i'm begging u guys plzz  
they still roll on the floor figthing blood is every where i can't understand how edward is deallign wiht all the blood i guess he doens't notice it with the figth going on i roll up on the floor crying hopeing they would stop soon


End file.
